


Stemning

by champagneleftie



Series: Skam fic week [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Choir AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie
Summary: The first time Noora sees Eva is at the audition.The first thing she says to Noora is,“Are you nervous? Don’t be, we just need to make sure the voices are even.”Noora joins a choir and meets a beautiful alto.For Skam fic week day 2: Bed sharing





	Stemning

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much inspired by the years I spent in a student choir in Uppsala. I have no idea if there's anything similar in Norway. It's completely self-indulgent, with lots of Uppsala references, but I've tried to explain them in the endnote. 
> 
> The lyrics in this fic are Stemning (which means Mood, basically?), a Danish poem by Jens Peder Jacobsen, set to music by (Swedish) Wilhelm Peterson-Berger - a beautiful piece of Nordic choral music. Listen to it on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2D8vWbgehfzVrPPJv5h5cs) or on Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/2e1llgw1Y0U). I tried translating the lyrics, that's in the endnotes as well, but really the music is the point here, so my suggestion is that you listen to it on repeat while reading this :)

_Alle de voksende skygger,_

 

The first time Noora sees Eva is at the audition.

The audition which isn’t called an audition, _because we’re not here to judge you, we just need to make sure the voices are even._

That's the first thing she says to Noora.

“Are you nervous? Don’t be, we just need to make sure the voices are even.”

They sing a canon written by the director, and Noora doesn't know anything about music, really, but she knows she’s a soprano and that it’s always difficult to get a spot as a soprano.

 

_Har vævet sig sammen till en._

 

This may be the only choir in the world with a chronic lack of sopranos.

The altos are almost twice as many.

Noora sits in the front, at the edge of the row of chairs, because she doesn't want anyone to hear her mistakes.

Eva sits across the room and makes faces at herself when she sings a wrong note.

She talks too much with the other second alto while the director - _Elias,_ Noora’s trying to learn everyone’s name - tries to teach the tenors their part, and giggles when he hushes them.

When they break for coffee she’s instantly surrounded by a gaggle of friends, altos, sopranos, tenors, bases.

Noora talks to the other new soprano - _Sara -_ who purses her lip when she finds out Noora hasn’t sung in a choir before.

 

_Ensom på himmelen_

 

There’s a Nordic university choir festival in Uppsala just a few months after Noora joins the choir.

Too few sopranos sign up, so after Elias has pleaded with them Noora agrees to go.

The girl who usually sits behind her - _Chris_ \- gives her a high five.

Noora tries to tell herself that it's good to do things outside her comfort zone.

She tries to ignore the fact that she has no comfort zone here.

That her comfort zone is still in Madrid.

But it helps to know that Eva is also going.

 

_Lyser en stjærne_

 

There's a mix-up with the rooms.

All the rooms at the hostel have bunk beds, except Noora’s.

Everyone has friends to stay with, except Noora.

And Eva, because the other second alto - _Sana_ \- is rooming with Chris, and the second soprano who also hangs out with them - _Vilde_ \- is rooming with her tenor boyfriend (Noora doesn't know his name).

Sure, Noora can room with Eva. No, it’s fine that it’s a double bed. No problem at all.

 

_Så strålende ren._

 

The Uppsala choristers organize a feast.

A three course dinner, with extra snaps.

The Uppsala choristers teach them Swedish drinking songs, with parts.

The Uppsala choristers teach them the traditional way to toast in academic circles.

Right - left - forward - drink. Forward - left - right.

Noora doesn't drink.

Eva does.

As the night goes on the songs become more and more slurred, the toasts messier and messier.

Left - forward - drink - right - left - drink - forward.

The dinner dissolves into a party.

Around midnight the bass with the eyebrows comes up to Noora with his arm around Eva.

“You’re rooming with her, right? Could you help me get her to the hostel? Sorry.”

 

_Skyerne have så tunge drømme_

 

Eva is more passed out than asleep.

Noora lies awake, watching her.

Because she is worried.

Because she is beautiful.

Because Noora can imagine stroking her hair from her eyes.

Leaning her head on her shoulder.

Kissing her.

Because Noora can imagine being stroked and leaned on and kissed.

And it doesn't scare her.

For once.

Noora falls asleep, and wakes up in the middle of the night with Eva’s arm draped around her waist.

And Noora doesn't feel trapped.

She feels safe.

 

_Blomsternes øjne i duggråd svømme._

 

Noora awakes again and it’s morning.

Eva isn't holding her anymore.

She’s sitting up in bed, watching Noora.

When Noora notices she looks away.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

They’re whispering, because anything louder than a whisper might burst a bubble that’s appeared without either of them intending it to.

“For cuddling you. Maybe you don’t like being cuddled.”

“I don’t. But I did.”

 

_Underligt aftenvinden suser i linden._

 

The first time Eva kisses Noora is in a hostel after a room mix up in the morning after a choir party.

Noora isn't nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> Stemning (Mood): All the growing shadows have woven together into one. Alone on the sky, a star shines, pure and bright. The skies have such heavy dreams. The flowers eyes' swim with dewy tears. Wonderously the evening breeze sings in the linden tree. 
> 
> Uppsala student choir glossary - Uppsala has around 15 student choirs of varying quality, and a yearly choir festival followed by a dinner/party. It has a lot of academic traditions that are upheld half seriously, half ironically - the toast is one of those. Drinking songs are always sung, especially at choir parties - [this](https://youtu.be/qZ6MCzOytRE) is a pretty good example of an actual Uppsala choir singing a classic drinking song. Snaps are basically shots taken with dinner.


End file.
